thehermeticfantasygamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Magickal System
Jewels and Gems This is the magickal visualization that goes along with the game and gives it power. I have been purposely refraining from explaining it until I get the feeling that the website is ready for the world and that those who know about it are ready for the ramifications of a new magickal system. When you understand this, the process becomes much more interesting, dangerously so in the wrong circumstances. It is similar to the wave/particle conundrum in quantum physics. Initiation System The initiation system still needs rigorous testing and work. I personally the lawless (talk) 03:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Have accomplished the initiations for navigator class and did it thusly: Something very important to understand about RPG's (and video games in general) at this point is the importance of the 'inventory'. The inventory is usually an information screen where a video game character collects, organizes and utilizes resources. The way the initiation system of the game works is by building a personal inventory in much the same way. As one can see by perusing the Character Classes each class has its own grouping of specific skills which are unique to each class. The process of initiation then is to find objects in your own personal life which connect to the specific attributes of the character class you have chosen. These objects can be traditional magickal objects such as wands or crystals or blades, or they can be more rare or consumable magickal resources such as a specific incense or oil. These objects could even be something that holds significance only to the players themselves: such as a book, trinket or a present from an old friend. Once these objects are collected one begins to fuse these physical objects with the specific ideas expressed by the character class. These ceremonies are something which should be inherently personal and customized, as this serves to unite the player with the character. The process of initiation are the synchronicities that happen immediately following each of these ceremonies. These ceremonies are done one by one in an order discussed by the given party, usually giving at least a two day period to allow the 'lesson' of the term to manifest in the players life and then be adequately understood. Once a character decides he has learned the lesson enough to move on, the character does a minor ceremony with the object to close the lesson and places the item in his inventory (which can be a a cabinet, bag, counter top, altar or just a spot on the floor) . A more detailed explanation of my personal ritual is given here. Quests and Campaigns In the HFG, there are quests and campaigns. Campaigns are larger storylines which are attended to by one or more characters holding ranks in prestige classes; they usually include some specific end goal. Quests are each of the smaller goals that make up the path to the culmination of a campaign. It is important to note that each player has their own personal 'campaign' which is their 'destiny' or ultimate synthesis of personal meaning and also that any campaign; no matter how epic, pales in comparison to 'The Great Work' of infusing the subject into the universal object which is the universe. These are important points to make because of the mystical as opposed to the entertainment value of the hermetic fantasy game. Links *Character Classes *home